1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stay that can be suitably used for swingably fitting a lid to a cabinet or the like and used to support the lid in adjusted open position.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional stays generally incorporate very simple structure, are difficult to install and are ineffective to support a heavy vertically swingable lid or door in a partially open position. Further, conventional stays generally are not adjustable as to the angle at which the associated door may be held partially open and further are not of high grade quality.